


Mending a Broken Heart

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [44]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, referenced Leoseung, sort of Leoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Guang Hong's got a huge crush on his best friend.  He may even be a little in love.When his best friend calls to tell him about his new soulmate, who is not Guang Hong, it hurts.His other best friend is there to pick up the pieces.Direct sequel toSuspicions(but can be read as a standalone).





	Mending a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Phichit/Guang Hong
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2) 97\. “When you fall, I’ll always be right there to catch you.”

Guang Hong was old enough to know that life wasn’t fair. Life especially wasn’t fair in the childish way of thinking that fairness meant that you got everything you wanted, if you just wanted it hard enough. Life never promised he’d get the soulmate he wanted. Life never even promised he’d get a soulmate at all.

When Leo called him on the day after his eighteenth birthday, Guang Hong got a little too excited. He just assumed that Leo had called to say something about cabbages. He didn’t.

Instead, he broke Guang Hong’s heart. “Guang Hong, I hope you’ll forgive Seung Gil for being a dick to you. He’s my soulmate, and since I’d asked him to wait for my birthday, he felt threatened by you and couldn’t say anything about why.”

“Seung Gil’s your soulmate.” Guang Hong couldn’t believe this. Seung Gil hated him. He might just lose his friend over this, too.

“Seung Gil’s my soulmate.” Leo did, at least, look genuinely sorry to be telling Guang Hong this. That didn’t fix things, but it did help Guang Hong believe that maybe they’d be okay eventually.

Things weren’t okay now. It wasn’t Leo’s fault, but Guang Hong couldn’t deal with him right now. “I have to go.” He hung up Skype.

Leo sent him a series of DMs – he didn’t expect Guang Hong to respond, he understood that Guang Hong needed time to deal with this but he hoped they could still be friends because he cared a lot about Guang Hong. Soulmate or not, that wasn’t going to change.

He didn’t answer. What was there to say? He was hurting badly, but it wasn’t Leo’s fault. He didn’t get to pick his soulmate. He’d call Leo in a day or two, when he’d worked through this and gotten the worst of the pain behind him. Leo meant too much to him to end their friendship over this.

His phone vibrated and he picked it up. If this was Leo calling to apologize again… but it wasn’t. It was Phichit on FaceTime. He tried and failed miserably to force his normal cheer. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Phichit didn’t seem to mind the lack of cheer. “Leo told me about you and Seung Gil. I wish he’d told me, I could have made this situation a lot better.”

That explained it then, and Guang Hong gave up the attempt to fake it. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have fallen in love. Leo’s too invested in soulmates.”

“Maybe not, but come on, falling’s not that bad. You’re a skater, you know that.”

“It’s not bad at all, until you hit the ice. That part sucks no matter how used to it I am.”

Phichit offered a soft smile. “How about this. When you fall, I’ll always be right there to catch you. I promise.”

Guang Hong shook his head. “You can’t promise that.”

“I’m there for my friends, Guang Hong. You’re one of them.”

Phichit looked a little insulted, but Guang Hong had a good reason to be suspicious. “You say that now, but what happens when your soulmate…” Something occurred to Guang Hong. “What’s going on with your soulmate anyway? I’ve never seen anything about them on social media.” Did Phichit not have a soulmate? The idea was unthinkable.

Phichit hesitated. “In my dream, he asked me to wait. Next year. I’m trying to decide whether to tell him early anyway because I think he could use the knowledge right now. When I had my dream, we hadn’t met yet, but now we’ve gotten to know each other.”

“Why next year?” The most likely answer was his soulmate would turn some landmark age, but you never knew.

Once again, Phichit hesitated, this time for longer. “Because he’s a skater too, and next year, he’ll be in seniors.”

“Oh. Makes sense.”

Phichit looked contemplatively at Guang Hong. “What do you think? Should I tell him?”

Guang Hong frowned, thinking it over. On the one hand, respecting the younger soulmate’s wishes was important, and starting a relationship without that just seemed like a bad idea. On the other hand, if they’d become friends anyway…

Guang Hong’s frown deepened. He’d become friends with Phichit after Phichit turned eighteen. He was a skater planning to make the move to seniors next year – and he could see telling a fellow skater to wait until then, when they’d be in the same division. He could easily see why Phichit would think that telling him he was Guang Hong’s soulmate would cheer him up after Leo’s announcement. It also meant that when Phichit promised to be there for Guang Hong… maybe that _was_ a promise he could keep.

The question was if he could stand to get his heart broken twice in one day. If he was wrong, if things got awkward with Phichit too… but Phichit had promised to catch him if he fell. He took the leap of faith. “Cabbages?”

Phichit smiled. “Yeah. Are they pink?”

Guang Hong closed his eyes. Phichit had caught him. “Yes.”

“Good.” Phichit’s smile faded just a little. “I know I’m not Leo, but I’d like to think I’m at least a decent consolation prize.”

“You are. No, you’re better than that.” Now Guang Hong was able to smile as well. “I never thought I had a chance… I didn’t give you enough credit for being able to keep a secret if your soulmate asked you to… I’m sorry. I just assumed that if I were your soulmate you’d have said something, so I never got my hopes up about my crush on you.”

“Are you mad at me for letting you figure it out?”

“Well, I did start it by asking you about your soulmate, and pushing you for details.” Phichit chuckled softly, but the worry didn’t quite leave his eyes. “We’re already friends, and that changes things. I’m sixteen, old enough that my coach and parents won’t have a problem with you being around, and we’d have been trying to find time to spend together anyway. I don’t mind at all.”

“Glad to hear that. I wish there was a way we could contact each other in dreams to ask things like that.” Phichit grinned, and then tilted his head. “Wait, you had a crush on me?”

“Have. Really, I’m just as happy about you being my soulmate as I would have been to get Leo. I just didn’t think it was possible.”

“Yay!” Phichit hugged his phone. “We need to get together soon so I can hug you. This isn’t anywhere near the same.”


End file.
